I Want To Hold Your Hand
by Liselle
Summary: *Slash* FLUFF! ^^ Duo breaks up with his boyfriend and gives Heero an opening... Or does he?? ^^'


**I Wanna Hold Your Hand**

  
Fluff! Beware the falling marshmellows. I wrote this a long while ago ^^'' And, ahm, it was really really late... Please forgive me? Oh, yeah... This is SLASH! Very tame though, really. My one and only songfic at the moment! ^^ 

*Emphasis* =Duo's thoughts= -Heero's thoughts- {Song Lyrics} 

Heero was standing by, as usual, when Bobby finally did it. Broke up with his boyfriend of six months. Heero had counted every excrutiating one. He knew to the second six months ago when Duo had come chortling over to his apartment with the news. 

-I couldn't have done anything about it... He's too good a friend to be eliminated...- 

Bobby shouted something, trying to be heard over the ruckus of the crowded street. 

"What?" Duo yelled back, quite unable to hear anything over the sounds of the people and cars around the three. 

"I *said* I've got something to tell you!" 

{Oh, yeah, I'll tell you somethin' I think you'll understand   
When I say that somethin' I want to hold your hand   
I want to hold your hand   
I want to hold your hand} 

Duo slipped up almost unnoticed to stand closer to his significant other. 

=Not so significant,= Duo snorted to himself. "Whaddya wanna tell me?" 

The blond man looked him dead in the eye. Without flinching or quailing, he said, "I want us to break up." 

Duo crossed his arms, and regarded his soon-to-be ex calmly. "Any particular reason? No, no, I'm just curious," he added when Bobby opened his mouth to protest. 

"It's like dating myself, it's just too weird now!" 

Duo laughed. =I agree with that!= 

"They call you two the twins," Heero commented. This caused Duo to laugh harder, and Bobby began to shake with barely repressed mirth. Heero shook his head at the them, smiling slightly. 

When Bobby finally stopped laughing, he jerked a thumb in Heero's direction. "And then there's our pal Heero here..." 

Duo's head snapped up from adjusting his shirtfront. "What about Heero?" 

"He's just... everywhere. And he has no *expression*," Bobby shuddered. 

=Maybe not around all these *people*...= 

"He just freaks me out sometimes. No offense, man!" The blond grinned. 

"He's a good listener!" Duo grinned back. "Better than you!" The two joked and teased, while Heero walked next to them, his eyes far away in thought. 

"What ya think about that, Heero??" 

Heero smiled. Ruefully, because he hadn't heard a word of the conversation. He'd been contemplating his chances now that Duo was free again. 

{Oh, please say to me you'll let me be your man   
And please say to me you'll let me hold your hand   
Now let me hold your hand   
I want to hold your hand} 

"What? I didn't hear the question." 

Bobby looked at Duo with a knowing look. "I told you he wasn' payin' any attention." 

"I didn't think he was listening either. That's why I asked him a random question, because I didn't think you were!" The braided man winked. Both, Bobby and Duo, grinned, and Heero shook his head at them, and their matching personalities. 

-Such an odd way to end a night-- a happy break up.- 

The three were approaching the apartment Quarter, and Bobby's building was the first they walked by. 

"'Night y'all, see ya next time!" He turned and waved, then sprinted up the stairs to his flat. 

There would be a next time-- a break up that wasn't really break up from a relationship that wasn't really a relationship was *not* going to spoil any of the fun of the gigantuan group outings the three participated. Like the one they were just coming home from, at this late hour. 

The other two continued on their way, Duo's braid swishing against his jacket, his feet rustling leaves in a couterpoint rhythm. In just a few minutes the traffic had cleared, leaving the hum of the street lamps as the loudest noise. 

Heero was contemplating whether to express himself or not in the quiet when Duo interrupted his thoughts. 

Duo's face scrunched up, his nose and upper lip curling, and his forehead bunching in a charming manner. "Did Bobby seem... jealous tonight? It was like he felt he had to compete with ya or something." 

"Probably." 

Duo looked over at his friend out of the corner of his eye. =Iiii recognize that tone... He's got something to sa~ay...= "Why do you say that?" 

Heero shrugged. "Because he did have to compete." 

"Oh?" The one-time pilot of Deathscythe looked intregued. 

Heero grinned. 

=Uh oh.= 

"I didn't want to you to get *too* attached to him." 

Duo stopped walking. "OH?" His tone was curious, but in that tell-me-what's-going-on-or-I'll-beat-your-ass way... 

-Sigh.- "I shouldn't tell you while you're liable to be on the rebound." 

Duo snorted. "On the *rebound*? That's not the way I operate, and you damn well know it." 

"..." 

"What?" The braided man prodded. =Don't just stop at the *interesting* part!= 

{And when I touch you I feel happy inside   
It's such a feelin' that my love I can't hide   
I can't hide   
I can't hide} 

Heero reached out an index finger and lightly caressed Duo's cheeck, barely touching it. "Ai shiteru..." 

"Really??" Wing's ex-pilot looked at the other's grinning countenance unblinking. "Ok, ok..." the latter grumbled. "Sorry!" 

"... To answer you question, yes." 

Duo almost skipped over the five feet between him and the wild haired man. He threw an arm around Heero's waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I love you too." 

Heero only smiled, and embraced his beloved. 

"I think everyone else could tell." 

{Yeah, you've got that somethin' I think you'll understand   
When I say that somethin' I want to hold your hand   
I want to hold your hand   
I want to hold your hand} 

Heero smiled and Duo let go of his waist. The former quickly grabbed his free hand. The latter looked pensive, then said, "Yes, they did... 'Where's Heero?' 'You two are attached at the waist!' " he mimicked. Then turned red as some very naughty thoughts invaded his mind. 

{And when I touch you I feel happy inside   
It's such a feelin' that my love I can't hide   
I can't hide   
I can't hide} 

Heero flushed a little, but was laughing too hard to really be embarrassed. "Duo no hentai..." 

"Hai!" Said hentai grinned his cheekiest grin and his love grinned right back. 

-=I couldn't be happier.=- 

{Yeah, you've got that somethin' I think you'll understand   
When I feel that somethin' I want to hold your hand   
I want to hold your hand   
I want to hold your hand   
I want to hold your hand} 

Simultaneously the two reached for a lingering kiss. Their first. 

They started walking again, still hand in hand... It had truly been a strange night. 

Owari. 


End file.
